


Notes

by Occultist



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Knight Geonhak, Lord Youngjo, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occultist/pseuds/Occultist
Summary: Geonhak serves Lord Youngjo as his faithful knight. This is just one of his many duties when it comes to the young lord.





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so weak for Twilight era Geonhak. And historical Oneus. Send help.

Geonhak was merely doing his duties as the young master’s bodyguard, nothing more, nothing less when Youngjo sent him away, telling him that it is late and that he would be fine on his own. Besides, it was his own personal study room and the man wagered that anyone who tried to disturb his work would be found dead the next morning. 

Sometimes he wondered if the young master really needed him around. 

Night has already fallen by the time Youngjo sent him away. The knight is silent, footsteps making no noise against the carpeted floor as he walks in quiet contemplation. Although the residence is quite large, Geonhak found solace in the familiar setting of the manor. 

While it wasn’t certainly his place to comment on the young lord’s responsibilities, he couldn’t help but feel as if Youngjo was looking a bit overworked lately. This morning the man had not answered Geonhak’s wake up call. It was only until he entered, silently apologizing for disturbing the young man that he had found him still sound asleep amongst the fluffy blankets and pillows. 

Unfortunately, Geonhak could not let him sleep in due to the young master’s busy schedule. 

As expected, Youngjo protested. He recalls how tousled the other’s hair was, sections of it sticking out in different directions as he half squinted and glared at him. “Why?” The lord questioned, looking very displeased at being woken up. 

His knight could only dip his head as a greeting. “You have a meeting with the visiting Duke soon.” 

Youngjo mumbles something about skipping it so he can sleep more as Geonhak motions for the attendants to come in.

The knight comes to a stop at the corner without even noticing that he has stopped walking. A small table stands polished well to the point where he can see his well-groomed reflection as an ivory flower-filled vase sits atop it. Just before it is a piece of paper and Geonhak picks it up, curious to see who the owner was. Neat, inked words are scrawled across it.

_ Sleep earlier. Get things done quicker. _

He pockets it, unaware of the faint smile on his face. Abandoning the idea of returning to his quarters, the man rounds a different corner. Instead of retiring for the night, Geonhak takes a trip down to the kitchen. No one is there but candles have been lit to guide anyone who might have gotten midnight cravings. Using a match, he borrows the candle’s fire for water and soon enough the faint aroma of tea is enough to make him forget his troubles. 

Geonhak was nothing but a poor commoner, someone who would’ve been unfit to work in a place as lavish as this. Someone who could barely afford the rags over their body or the freshly made bread at the morning market stalls yet he never understood why Youngjo picked him of all people to serve him. The lord spent a rather pretty coin just getting him presentable, outfitting him with lavish uniforms and was even willing to buy him anything he wanted. 

“You looked strong,” Was the only reason Youngjo gave him when Geonhak questioned him while they were waiting for the tailor to return with the ordered garments. A short explanation, yes, but something told him there was much more to it. Or maybe there wasn’t, Youngjo could be so blunt at times. 

Perhaps the kitchen is not the greatest place to reminisce about the past. Placing the teacup on its matching plate, the man carries it out of the room while being careful not to spill a single drop. He treads carefully, watching out for any stray objects until the familiar doors of the study room stand in front of him. 

Raising a hand, Geonhak knocks twice to signal his arrival. Youngjo would tell him to come in but there’s no answer this time. Instead of waiting for his lord’s answer he grips the handle and turns, pushing the door open gently. It doesn’t seem to make noise this time, Youngjo had complained about that the other day so someone must’ve fixed it. 

Papers are scattered on top of the large, pretty wooden desk with a sleeping lord decorating the scene. Youngjo’s shoulders rise and fall gently as his head is down, pleasing Geonhak with the good news that he’s resting well. 

The tea is set aside for now. 

The knight slides off his uniform jacket, carrying it neatly in his hands as he rounds the desk and only pauses when the other shifts for fear of waking him up. Geonhak waits a moment before draping the item over Youngjo and pulls back, intending to blow the candles out before he pauses and reaches for the nearby fountain pen. 

_ You have worked hard enough. Sleep well. _

The note is left on a rather spotless area on the desk when the knight leaves his lord to his peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> If requested enough times, I can write more fics with Oneus in these sorts of concepts. Just comment below on any of my fics or message me.


End file.
